The present invention relates in general to integrated monitoring systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for encapsulating a sensing element. The present invention is particularly useful for producing low cost optical sensor packages as well as multi sensor systems for the automotive industry.
Radiation sensing systems including integrated radiation sensors and often radiation transmission elements have become more widespread in their use in detecting position, rotation and fluid levels by optical means. While having the inherent drawback of requiring avoidance of any susceptibility to dirt, optical sensors impose no load on the sensed device or material. Optical sensors, including those using IR instead of visible light, often include a transmitter as well as a receiver to ensure the light levels are sufficient for accurate detection of reflected light from the target. Integrating the transmitter and the receiver into a single package has considerable cost benefits. In addition optical set up operations or tolerances can be reduced or eliminated since the combined package is manufactured and tested in a pre-aligned form.
Combining an IR radiation sensor in the same package as a pressure sensor in, for example, an automotive tire pressure sensor module can supply additional information concerning the temperature of the tire to the vehicle ECU's for driver information or safety systems.
It is desirable to provide low cost integrated sensors, such as radiation sensors and pressure sensors, and efficient methods of producing the same.